kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Hand on Your Heart (song)
|recorded = February 1989; London, England |format = |genre = Dance-pop |length = 3:51 |label = |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |this_song = "Hand on Your Heart" (1) |next_song = "Wouldn't Change a Thing" (2) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Hand on Your Heart }} "Hand on Your Heart" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her second studio album Enjoy Yourself (1989). Again from her previous releases up to "Let's Get to It", the song was produced and written by Stock, Aitken & Waterman. The song was recorded in London, England, through the sessions of the album. The song was released as the album's lead single from Enjoy Yourself on 24 April 1989. "Hand on Your Heart" received positive reviews from most music critics, who deemed it a highlight from the album and praised it as a strong single. For the chart reception, "Hand on Your Heart" had chart success, as the song peaked at number four in Australia and also became Kylie's third number one in the UK Singles Chart, but also peaked inside the top ten in France, Switzerland, Finland and Japan. The song was also performed on some concert tours performed by Kylie, including it on her Enjoy Yourself Tour, Rhythm of Love Tour and was featured on her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour and the Homecoming Tour. "Hand on Your Heart" was known as one of Kylie's most well-known singles to date. The song was available as limited editions 7" and 12" posterbags featuring different artwork to the UK release in Australia. In 2006, Swedish singer-songwriter José González released an acoustic cover version of "Hand on Your Heart" as a single. His version peaked at number twenty-nine in the UK. Composition For the Abbey Road Sessions edit, the song features brushed drums and gentle piano magnify the heartbreak of “Hand On Your Heart”; lyrics such as “Oh, I wanna hear you tell me / You don’t want my love” sound pleading, not defiant. Nick Levine from BBC Music was very positive towards the reworked version of the song, writing that "Who knew Stock Aitken Waterman tunes like Never Too Late] and On Your Heart had such melancholy lurking under the production chintz?" Andy GIll wrote that "Hand On Your Heart", re-worked with a delicate, cyclical guitar figure augmented by a few telling piano chords, laid over a quietly shuffling snare whose gently scudding momentum allows the melody to glow at the heart of the song." Reception Critical response "Hand on Your Heart" received favorable from most music critics. Chris True from Allmusic highlighted the song as an album standout. Digital Spy gave it a favorable review, highlighting it by saying "Put it this way... this piece is a wee bit late because it's hard to type while re-enacting the 'Hand On Your Heart' dance routine." Kylie recorded the song for her 2012 album The Abbey Road Sessions. That version received extremely rave reviews from contemporary music commentators. Tim Sendra from Allmusic said that "Stripping the songs down to their basics and then adding strings on top proves to be very effective, especially on “All the Lovers” or “Hand on Your Heart,” and most of the new arrangements are imaginative and sometime inspired." Chart performance On 24 April 1989, "Hand on Your Heart" was released in the United Kingdom. The song became Kylie's third song to debut at number two on the UK Singles Chart, before it peaked at number one the following week. On its third week it was replaced on the top of the chart by the UK Hillsborough disaster charity single "Ferry Cross the Mersey" by The Christians, Holly Johnson, Paul McCartney, Gerry Marsden and Stock, Aitken and Waterman. "Hand on Your Heart" also topped the UK Dance and Indie charts. The song was one of the first singles to sell well on cassette, selling 2,000 copies in the first week of release. This would have been enough to have Kylie enter in at number one, something no female had ever done at the time, but the cassette single was not an eligible format for the chart at the time, meaning The Bangles stayed at number one with "Eternal Flame". Because of this the rules were quickly changed so that cassette singles were allowed. Outside of the UK, the song was also successful. It reached number four in Australia and became Kylie's fifth top five single on the singles chart. In reached the top ten inFinland, France, Japan, and South Africa and the top twenty in Germany, the Netherlands, New Zealand, and Sweden. Music video "Hand on Your Heart" featured a colourful music video that was directed by Chris Langman and filmed at Kylie's hometown in Melbourne, Australia in March 1989. The video features Kylie dancing in a modern house. She appears wearing a dress with a big heart on it that changes colour between vibrant colours of red, blue and yellow, Kylie travels from room to room, dancing playfully for the camera. A live version of the video was also released and featured Kylie performing a special "live remix" in Japan, both versions featured in Greatest Hits: 87-97 DVD. An alternate version of the "Hand on Your Heart" video was broadcast on UK TV pre-release, but has never been screened again. On this version Kylie's shoes spin on camera and introduce all three of her new outfits of matching colours. Only one "shoe spin" remains on the final version. Released to music video channels prior to the single's commercial release, the video was a hit, gaining significant airplay on music video channels. The video was released commercially on the Ultimate Kylie companion DVD, released in December 2004. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Hand on Your Heart". ; CD single # "Hand on Your Heart" (The Great Aorta Mix) – 6:26 # "Just Wanna Love You" – 3:34 # "It's No Secret" (Extended) – 5:30 ; Cassette single # "Hand on Your Heart" – 3:51 # "Just Wanna Love You" – 3:34 # "Hand on Your Heart" (The Great Aorta Mix) – 6:26 ; 7" single # "Hand on Your Heart" – 3:51 # "Just Wanna Love You" – 3:34 ; 12" single # "Hand on Your Heart" (The Great Aorta Mix) – 6:26 # "Just Wanna Love You" – 3:34 # "Hand on Your Heart" (Dub) – 5:33 UK 12" Remix # "Hand on Your Heart" (Heartache Mix) – 5:22 # "Just Wanna Love You" – 3:34 # "Hand on Your Heart" (Dub) – 5:33 ; iTunes digital bundle #1 (Not available at time of original release. Released for the first time as part of iTunes PWL archive release in 2009.) # "Hand on Your Heart" (Original) # "Hand on Your Heart" (The Great Aorta Mix) # "Hand on Your Heart" (Dub) # "Hand on Your Heart" (Video Mix) # "Hand on Your Heart" (7" Instrumental) # "Hand on Your Heart" (7" Backing Track) # "Just Wanna Love You" (Original) # "Just Wanna Love You" (Instrumental) # "Just Wanna Love You" (Backing Track) ; iTunes digital bundle #2 (Not available at time of original release. Released for the first time as part of iTunes PWL archive release in 2009.) # "Hand on Your Heart" (The Heartache Remix) # "Hand on Your Heart" (Smokin' Remix) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Remix) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Instrumental) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Backing Track) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Radio) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Radio Instrumental) # "Hand on Your Heart" (WIP 2002 Radio Backing Track) Live performances The first tour that "Hand on Your Heart" was performed on was the Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow, as the original recording. It was then performed on the Enjoy Yourself Tour, which was launched to promote Enjoy Yourself, the album from which the song is lifted. It began with an acapella chorus intro before the original was performed. It was then performed the following year on the Rhythm of Love Tour as the original again. It was performed on the Let's Get to It Tour the year after as the normal version again. The song was then not performed until Kylie's 2001 tour: On a Night Like This Tour as the third song in the set. This version was not similar to the original and had a synth house sound. It was then performed on Kylie's Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour in 2005 where it opened the sixth act: "Kylesque". It had a similar sound to the original but had different bass lines. This tour was cancelled due to Kylie's diagnosis of breast cancer. The tour was resumed under the name Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour. "Hand on Your Heart" was also in this set list in the sixth act "Pop Paradiso", but closed this act. This was a new remix featuring a thicker bass line and a 90's house drumset. More recently, the song was performed on Kylie's Kiss Me Once Tour to promote her twelfth studio album Kiss Me Once. It opened the "Dollhouse Medley" which featured 4 PWL hits: "Hand on Your Heart", "Never Too Late", "Got to Be Certain" and "I Should Be So Lucky". In 2018, the song was performed during the Kylie Presents Golden mini-tour which was launched to promote Golden, and was one of only five singles performed at the shows; Kylie performed the Abbey Road version during the show. The song was performed in its original form during the Kylie Summer 2019 shows, launched to promote Step Back in Time: The Definitive Collection (2019). Charts | Year-end charts Certifications *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone |} Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Enjoy Yourself Category:Enjoy Yourself singles Category:PWL Category:UK Number one singles Category:1989 Category:Songs